Life, Death and Everything in the Middle
by hungergamesdivergent21
Summary: Finnick Odiar Love Story! Also, known as Dang Those Stupid Green Eyes on Quotev.


I wake up to dawn creakng through my window, blinding me as I groggily sit up.

"Ow!" I hiss as a burning pain shot up my side. I pull up my shirt to find bruises moving up my skin practically stabbing my insides.

"What's wrong? " asks a tiny voice barely reaching my ear. I turn around. Annabelle, my 4 year old foster sister with bright blue eyes and blonde hair. She has to be the sweetest thing ever.

"Nothing sweeter's" I say picking her up and placing her on my good side. We tiptoe through the house trying not to step on a loose floor board. I approach the boys room. I sigh, they look so peaceful. Jack is on a mattress making his pillow look like heaven in a case. Zane's on the bed with Rudolph tucked under his arm protecting him from all harm. Jasper's on the floor, limbs flung out like he was trying to make a snow angelI wake up to dawn creakng through my window, blinding me as I groggily sit up.

"Ow!" I hiss as a burning pain shot up my side. I pull up my shirt to find bruises moving up my skin practically stabbing my insides.

"What's wrong? " asks a tiny voice barely reaching my ear. I turn around. Annabelle, my 4 year old foster sister with bright blue eyes and blonde hair. She has to be the sweetest thing ever.

"Nothing sweeter's" I say picking her up and placing her on my good side. We tiptoe through the house trying not to step on a loose floor board. I approach the boys room. I sigh, they look so peaceful. Jack is on a mattress making his pillow look like heaven in a case. Zane's on the bed with Rudolph tucked under his arm protecting him from all harm. Jasper's on the floor, limbs flung out like he was trying to make a snow angel.

"Wake up. The reaping's at eleven!" They shoot up as if I just said the world was ending. Well, for 1 of us it may be. Zane copies my movement placing Rudolph on his hip. Hot on his heels were Jack and Jasper trying to trip each other down the stairs. I hold my breath passing the devil's room. Finally we reach the kitchen. We eat blueberries freshly picked. I didn't get very much though because I gave almost all of mine to Annabelle so her ribs don't show like mine due. Dang you Mariah. I throw on shorts and a t-shirt and head out for my jog on the beach. Lucky for me, no one is on the beach so, it doesn't matter if my scars show. Sure the districts suck compared to the capital but, district 4 is breathtaking. I get so caught up in my head that I don't even see the person who I just slammed heads with.

"You ok?" asks, oh no... Finnick. Last year's victor. The boy who might mentor me or my brothers.

"Uhhh yeah... Every thing is alright " I say trying to scurry away. Then, he grabs my wrist, tracing a scar caused by a drunken Mariah. "What happened?" his lips asking one thing his deep sea green eyes a million other.

"Nothing I'm... everything is alright" partly to him partly to myself. You are alright. Just in. Out. In. Out.

"I don't believe you. Tell me what happened"

"No." I practically growl. I have kept this secret long enough. No stranger is going to ruin that. He let's go, the tingily feeling leaving with it. I run and can barely hear him over the crashing waves.

"WELL, AT LEAST TELL ME YOUR NAME!" He shouts trying to follow me.

"MISTY." I chant back running even faster if that's possible.

"SEE YOU SOON MISTY." he says falling back on the pale sand. Yeah right, I'm avoiding you at all costs Odair.

I made it just in time to throw on my dress and put my locket over my neck. Slowly, I make my way to the mirror. I force myself to look. Looking back is an average girl with straw like hair, big nose, and blue eyes with no purpose. Well not true I have 2: Protect Annabelle from Mariah and make sure Dustin's sister never goes into the game. When he did I promised to protect them at all costs.

"C'mon peice of s***!" screaches Mariah. I can't tell if she is sober or not. I race down the stairs making sure she didn't touch Annabelle. We are halfway to the town plaza when Annabelle trips and I start to carry her and my arms go num. Finally we arrived.

When we split up, I kiss each of their foreheads well, except Mariah's. I was about to leave when someone tapped on my shoulder. GOD NO. It was Finnick he winked and ran up on stage. Zane shot him the 'you touch her I break your face pretty boy' look. Zane is actually pretty threating. Brown hair, brown eyes, and is very strong. He carried Jasper and I up the stairs at the same time once. I make my way to the girl, 15 year old section and find myself looking for Dustin then cringing at the bitter memory.

"Welcome to the 66th Hunger Games" chants our escort Candice Greater, who looks like a chocolate bar threw up on her.

"Usually I do girls first but, I say we shake it up a bit shall we?" Whatever you say Hershey Bar.

"Roman Adrian" she says scaning the crowd. An arrogant, probably cocky boy zoomed up on stage. He was HUGE! And the worst part was is that Candice was checking him out! So gross... so gross.

"And for the girls" I send a silent prayer it's not me or Dustin's sister.

"Mystery Ross" Me. My head is spinning I barely have control of my thoughts but I manage to start walking. Zane and Jasper start running towards but,get stopped by some peace keepers

"NO DON'T GO PLEASE." Yells Zane struggling to get free. I turn away tears forming but, not spilling over. I can see Mariah laughing and Annabelle asking everyone what was happening. The rest is a blur and before I knew it I was sitting in an office waiting for everyone to come. They all came crashing in at once.

All except Rudolph and Annabelle crying. I felt a tugg on my pant leg.

"What's wrong? " say Rudolph so young, so sweet, in the future he will be handsome, getting all the girls but, doesn't let it get to his head. Too bad I might not be there.

"Sissy has to go away for a very long time" I reply slow and shakey.

"Noooooooooo " cried Annabelle "Don't Gooo " running and crashing on my lap crying.

"I love you all I mean it." Annabelle reaches up and kisses my cheek. I get up and we all hug one last time. Then, Mariah comes in.

"Times up brats!" She sat shoving Jack out the door. Once they leave she turns around and smacks me HARD right across the face. Thay has to be the hardest time she ever has.

"What was that for!?" I whisper yell rubbing my face trying to make the swelling go down.

"In case I never see you again" she sats turns around and walks out opening the door for the peace keeper who guided me on the train.

On the train no other than Finnick Odiar is grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Really miss me that much did you? " he says following me AGAIN!

"Haha very funny" I sit near the window tuning out all his annoying comments. Life as I know it is fading away. More and More.

.


End file.
